


After The Battle

by LouisaCentaur



Series: Rebuilding [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaCentaur/pseuds/LouisaCentaur
Summary: After The Battle Torn and ripped apart, the wizarding world must survive through pain and comfort and the Weasleys need to support each other. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione and other pairings strictly Canon. Post DH. Will be longer, depending upon Reviews.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Harry Potter, That is JK Rowling. I just LOVE to play with her characters!

After The Battle

She was slowly walking down the stony silent hallway, Just hours after the battle. Hogwarts was destroyed, but that was not what Ginny Weasley was thinking about. Harry. He had defeated Voldemort. Her Harry. He scared her so badly, but she was strong. She needed to see him, although she new that she would not find him wandering the secluded Hogwarts hallway. That is until she heard sobs echoing towards her. 

 

Gone. They were all gone, the people he loved. Gone. He only needed one person now. Ginny. He saw her mother and her brothers. No, what was left of her brothers. Fred. The man who Harry so desperately want to hear crack a joke again.She was so brave and she was the only person he wanted to see. But where was she? He did no strength to pull himself up, that is until he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. 

 

“Harry.” Ginny whispered quietly. Harry jumped and whipped his head around. They were so close, the closest they had been for over a year. Ginny could not resist. She kissed him.

 

“Ginny.” He studied her and drank in all of her features. Long fire red hair and beautiful brown eyes. “I have lots to tell you.” “Shhh... Not now.” She pulled him to his feet and walked him to the Gryffindor common room.

 

All of her brothers were in the common room. No, not Fred. She started getting tears in her eyes but she pushed them back, and walked up the stairs into Harry’s dormitory. She set him down and he immediately fell asleep. Ginny climbed into the bed opposite him and fell asleep as well. She woke up nice and early and found Harry standing beside her all dressed and showered. She got up and did the same then met him back in the dormitory and walked down the stairs with him. She met her family already there, and sat down on a couch with Harry beside her.  
“Ginny, dear.” said Mrs. Weasley, “Are you alright? And you Harry, dear.”  
“I’m fi-” Harry started to say but Ginny cut him off by kissing him. She just could not help it. He was just the BEST. George just stared at her as well as her other brothers besides Ron who looked away disgusted.   
“Since when did this happen?” Said George. “In my fifth year.” said Ginny looking embarrassed. “Ohhhh... Ickle Ginnykins has a-” He was cut off by a Weasley stare from Ginny and he hastily got up and moved places.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my sister, for giving her input on my story. I hope you continue doing it in the future!  
> -Louisa


End file.
